Getting Back
by darkwriterff
Summary: Robert follows Aaron out of the village and they work on their relationship. This is how, in my head, I see them mending this relationship. Falls in line with the child abuse story line.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Emmerdale fanfic but I've been following Aaron since early 2010. This is how I see Robert and Aaron meeting for the first time since Aaron left the village. On the show, Aaron has left to go stay with family until the police finish their investigation against Gordon, his father, for child abuse.

* * *

Aaron hears an unexpected *knock* at the door. Cautiously he gets up, and pulls the curtain aside, to reveal a sodden looking Robert. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

When the door opens, Aaron finds himself with an arm full of a distraught Robert. He slowly hugs him back and lets the tears flow as he buries his nose into the nape of the taller man's neck.

 ** _"Let's sit down, yeah?"_ ** Robert says and leads the other man to the couch.

 ** _"Why did you leave Aaron?"_** Robert starts.

 ** _"Because everywhere I went, he was there. Robert, I can't see him everywhere I go. It's like he was just mocking me."_ ** Aaron says using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe away a few stray tears.

 ** _"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"_** Robert rests his hand on Aaron's shoulder. **_"I just want to be there for you... help you through this."_**

 ** _"That's rich, coming from you."_** Aaron spits out as he stands up.

 ** _"What do you mean?"_ ** Robert stands up to face Aaron.

 ** _"You say you want to help me, but all you've done is hurt me. You've used me as a side bit, you tried to kill Paddy, you knocked me out, tied me up..."_** He wipes his eyes and sighs, ** _"Then shot Paddy. Why would I want you to come anywhere near me?"_ ** Aaron turns around, refusing to let Robert see the hurt he's caused.

 ** _"Because I love you. You're everything to me Aaron. You have to believe me."_** Robert says trying to turn Aaron to face him. **_"Aaron, please."_**

Aaron laughs and shakes his head as he faces Robert, **_"Tears are all you've ever given me Robert. You never loved me, you just wanted to control me. Like everyone else in my life... It's all about you Robert. It's always been about you."_**

 ** _"Maybe in the beginning it was like that... But Aaron, somewhere along the way, I DID start to love you... I still do."_** Robert pleads with Aaron, tries to pour out what emotion he felt for the other man.

 ** _"Robert, I regret everything with you."_** Aaron sees Robert's hurt in his face. _**"I don't want to regret you anymore. Please Robert, don't let me regret you anymore."** _ Aaron takes a step towards Robert, _**"I just want to be happy. I don't want to hurt anymore."**_

 _ **"You told me once that you loved me. Do you still?"**_

Aaron looks down to the ground and sighs. Robert reaches out and rubs his hand against Aaron's cheek, **_"Do you love me?"_**

 ** _"Why did you hurt Paddy?"_** Aaron looks up.

 ** _"I didn't mean to, Aaron. You have to believe me."_** Robert pleads.

 ** _"The best way to make me love you isn't to hurt the man I care the most about in the world. Paddy's my... he's my dad Robert. That's not love, that nearly destroyed me and it was all your fault."_ ** He points his finger in Robert's face to emphasize his displeasure with him.

 _ **"How can I love you when all you do is hurt me and the people that I love? How can I love you when you've torn my life upside down and told me it was my fault?"**_ He looks at Robert through his tears. **_"God help me, but I can, I do."_**

Robert pulls Aaron in for a tight hug. Aaron takes two fist fulls of the back on Robert's coat as he slides down towards the ground. Robert follows him down and they lean against the side of the couch.

 ** _"You're the worst mistake I've ever made. Falling in love with you ruined my life."_** Aaron says, **_"Do you really think that we can be together after all of that?"_** Aaron says as he curls deeper into Robert's chest.

 ** _"I guess the real question is, can you forgive me after all of that."_** Robert says running his hands up and down Aaron's arm.

 ** _"I've forgiven you for that, I just don't know if I can trust you again."_**

The two are quiet for a long while, just holding each other was words enough. Aaron finally falls asleep listening to the rhythmic beat of Robert's heart. Things weren't great at all, but Robert had one thing that made his life worth living... Aaron.

 ** _"I promise you Aaron, you will never regret being with me again. I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you from your father. I promise that I will never hurt you again. And if you'll let me, I promise to love you until the day that I die."_** He leans down and kisses the temple of the sleeping man. ** _"I promise."_**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sincerely hoping the show doesn't just throw these two back together. They really need to heal the hurt and get it all out in the open before they get back together. That's what this chapter deals with. Healing the hurt, moving past it, and repairing their relationship.

* * *

When Aaron comes to consciousness, he feels like he's wrapped in a blanket of warm security. Once he's fully awake, he stills, realizing that warmth comes from Robert. He lifts his head and sees that Robert is sleeping as well, so he tries to slowly extricate himself from Robert's arms. He succeeds, but not before he wakes Robert up from his slumber.

 ** _"I had this awful dream,"_** Robert starts.

 ** _"I'm living that awful dream, thanks,"_** Aaron finishes and stands up from the floor. He wipes at his pants, wiping the dirt off and walks toward the kitchen. Robert takes a deep breath and stands up to follow him.

 ** _"Care for a cuppa?"_** He asks opening up the cupboard, finding the mugs. He needed to busy himself with something to get his mind off of Robert leaning against the door jam watching him. Piercing blue eyes meet the back of a dark haired man and they blink a few times.

 **"Yeah, mate, thanks,"** Robert replies walking groggily into the kitchen. He sits down at the table and swipes at his eyes. He resigned himself to a breakfast of silence.

 ** _"I'm not your mate."_** Aaron says as he sits the steaming mug down, **_"Let's get that straight._** " He sits in the chair across from Robert and sips quietly at his mug.

 ** _"Sorry, yeah, you're right."_** Robert sips his coffee. **_"So what are we then?"_**

Aaron looks up from his cup, _**"What?"**_

 ** _"Well, come on now, spit it out. If you don't want to be mates, what do you want to be then?"_** Robert holds a breath for a moment, awaiting his answer.

 ** _"I dunno yet."_** Aaron stands up and fills his mug again, **_"Top off?"_** He lifts the kettle a little higher in anticipation of the answer.

Robert nods and Aaron fills the mug with more coffee. Both sit in silence as they try to digest what's going on.

 _ **"You never told me why you did it."** _ Aaron started.

 _ **"Did what?"**_ Robert just wanted to prolong this conversation as long as he could.

 ** _"Don't be daft Robert, why did you hurt Paddy?"_** Aaron slides down in his chair, never making eye contact with the other man.

Robert fiddles with the tablecloth for a moment and then looks up to Aaron, **_"I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't set out to hurt him. I just wanted to scare him."_ ** Robert takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

 ** _"There's more than that."_** Aaron says.

 ** _"Truth?"_** Robert asks.

 _ **"Truth."**_ Aaron confirms.

 _ **"He sent that note to Chrissie and I wasn't ready to come out. I'm still not ready to be out, but you took that into your own hands didn't you?"**_ Robert says a little louder than necessary.

 _ **"Can't say as I'm sorry about that."**_ Aaron says with a smirk.

 _ **"I know. I didn't deserve it tho,"**_ Robert sips his coffee again and just breathes in the silence of the room.

 _ **"I was just tired of all the lying,"** _ Aaron finally says.

 _ **"No, you just wanted to hurt me. You wanted me to lose everything that I had... You know what? You won. Are you happy now?"**_ Robert glares across the table to the dark eyes man.

 _ **"You're right, I did. But I'm not happy it turned out the way it did. I was just so focused on making you pick me over her, I lost my head for a moment. Sorry."**_ This was the first sympathetic thing Aaron had said to Robert since he showed up unexpectedly.

 ** _"Thanks,"_ ** Robert says and drops his mug into the sink.

 _ **"This is going to sound pathetic, but you made me feel good... almost... happy I guess."** _ Aaron was still not looking at the other man.

 _ **"Is it pathetic that I felt the same way?"** _ Robert looks down to his shoes, expecting to be laughed at.

 ** _"No, I guess it's not."_** Aaron finally says and looks up to Robert. **_"I loved you."_**

A ghost of a smile spreads across Robert's face, but it's gone as quickly as it came. _**"I loved you too. I still do."**_

 ** _"So, where do we go from here?"_** Apprehension shinning in Aaron's eyes as he asks the hard question.

 _ **"I dunno. But the real question is where do you want to go from here?"**_ Robert stuffs his hands into his pants pocket and leans against the counter.

 _ **"You've done nothing but hurt me."**_ Aaron starts.

 _ **"Oh come on, there were good times too."**_ Robert says with a smile, which causes Aaron to laugh a little bit.

 ** _"Yeah, yeah there were."_**

 _ **"And do you?"**_ Robert asks quietly.

 ** _"Do I what?"_ ** Aaron asks, not wanting to hear the question he knows is coming next.

 ** _"Still love me."_** Robert says shifting a bit.

 _ **"I answered that last night,"**_ Aaron shrugs, _ **"But right now, I don't like you very much."** _ He finished.

 _ **"Fair enough,"** _ Robert says awkwardly. _**"Can I hear you say it?"**_ Robert looks back to to Aaron, hope filling his eyes.

 _ **"I love you."**_ Aaron says so quietly that Robert's not sure that he even heard it.

 _ **"I love you too."**_ Robert says and walks over to Aaron's chair. _**"If you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you."**_

Aaron stands up and stretches, _**"There's nothing in the kitchen to eat. Do you maybe want to go out for breakfast?"**_ He asks.

Robert smiles, _**"I'd like that."**_

Aaron looks to Robert's eyes, searching for the sincerity that he hopes is there. Seeing it, he smiles just a little, _**"Me too."**_

It wasn't perfect. Half the time, it wasn't even good; but they had each other. That's all the really needed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm trying to keep the duo cannon, BUT I'm not British and sometimes the slang gets me. Thanks for your reviews! This chapter is the same day as Chapter 2, BUT in the evening, right before bed._

Also, _I'm a mom of a young little man and just had cataract surgery. I'll get chapters up as fast as I can._

* * *

 _ **"Aaron, can we talk for a moment?"**_ Robert asks.

 ** _"I reckon."_ ** Aaron says and sits down on the couch.

 _ **"There's another reason for me finding you."** _ Robert starts. **_"From what I understand, Chas was the only person that knew you came to Ireland, yeah?"_**

 _ **"That's right."**_ Aaron says.

Aaron sees Robert hesitate _**"Well, come on then, spit it out."**_

 _ **"Gordon threatened your mum last night. That's why she sent me to find you."**_ Robert scoots closer to Aaron on the couch.

 _ **"So all this 'I love you' business wasn't real**_ **then** **?"** Aaron says angrily.

 _ **"No, no, Aaron. That was all true. You've got to believe me!"**_ Robert puts a hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron shrugs it off and stands up. _**"Don't!"** _ He says and turns his back to Robert.

Robert stands and takes a step towards Aaron, _**"Aaron please. Please listen to me."**_

Aaron takes a deep breath and turns to face Robert. _**"Make it quick."**_ His eyes never making contact with the other man.

Robert looks at Aaron, really looks at Aaron, and sees how exhausted the other man really is.

 _ **"Gordon came to the pub last night; told your mum that if you didn't drop the charges against him, he would press charges against Cain."**_ Robert states.

 ** _"I already knew that. Go on,"_** Aaron says locking eyes with Robert. He smirks when he sees a shiver go through Robert's body.

 _ **"No, mate. Cain went back to his house and cut the gas line on the stove. When Gordon turned it on, the kitchen filled with gas."**_ Robert rests his hand on Aaron's shoulder, _**"When he struck the match... Well, you can guess what happened."**_

 _ **"How stupid can he be?"**_ Aaron spits out. _**"What happened to Gordon?** **"**_

 ** _"He was taken by ambulance to the hospital, but somehow managed to get out without any nasty burns. A waste if you ask me."_** Aaron can see a faint smile on Robert's face and give a small one in return.

 ** _"So, if I don't drop the charges, he'll have Cain arrested?"_** Aaron clarifies.

 _ **"Right,"**_ Robert answers.

 _ **"And you really still love me?"**_ Aaron asks looking down at the floor.

Robert takes one final step to Aaron and rests his hands on either side of Aaron's hips, _**"I really still love you."**_ He whispers out.

 _ **"So what did Gordon do to me mum?"**_ Aaron asks bringing his hands up and around Robert's back.

 _ **"He told her that he would hunt you down and finish what he started. She would be next."**_ Robert whispered, a small tear gathering at the corner of his eye. _**"Please be careful Aaron. If anything... I couldn't bear it if you..."**_

 ** _"Shhh. You silly lad, nothing will happen to me. Not when I've got you beside me. I've still got you, yeah?"_** Aaron whispers, closing the gap between them.

 _ **"Because if I don't, I need to know right now Robert. I need to make this about love again... I NEED to be happy, I don't want to hurt anymore."**_ Aaron lowers his voice, _**"I don't want to hurt myself anymore."**_

 _ **"I'm here Aaron. As long as you'll let me be. You know,"**_ he lets out a small laugh, _ **"I told your mum that I was serious about me and you before I told you. But Aaron, it's true. I'm serious about being with you."**_

 _ **"I'm not... I can't...Robert, I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I'm not myself yet. But..."**_ he looks into Robert's eyes and pulls him flush against his body, _**"if you can give me time, maybe I can be?"**_ Aaron says shrugging his shoulders.

 _ **"Aaron, I've already told you. I'm here, for as long as you need me to be, and I'll wait until you do... what ever it is that you need to do."**_ Robert rests his head against Aaron's shoulder, _**"I just want to be here for you. I want to hold you when you cry and laugh with you when you laugh. I just want to be here."**_

 _ **"We've got a lot to work out, you and me,"**_ Aaron says.

 ** _"That we do,"_** Robert agrees.

 ** _"I don't know how to trust you,"_** Aaron starts, _ **"But give me time. That's all I'm asking for."**_

 _ **"Fair enough. Time's the one thing that I've got."**_ Robert says as he inhales the scent of Aaron.

 ** _"Let's go get packed, yeah? Me mum need us."_** Aaron reluctantly pulls away.

 ** _"Yeah,"_ ** Robert says and follows Aaron up the stairs. He knew this was the start for them. That pivotal moment when things went from bad to ok, not good, but just ok. This time, that's all he could hope for.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week, Robert tried his best to keep Aaron grounded. Aaron tried his best to push him away.

Finally, after 6 grueling days of Aaron's snark and Robert taking deep breaths to keep from yelling back at Aaron, Robert snapped.

 _ **"Aaron! Please!"**_ He finally yelled.

 _ **"What? You can't handle me, eh?"**_ Aaron sneered heading for the staircase.

 _ **"Can we just talk?"**_ Robert tries, resting his hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron shrugs his hand off and turns to face Robert, " _ **And what about, eh? You going to tell me how I'm not a pathetic victim again?"**_

 _ **"You're not."**_ Robert insists.

 _ **"Then why do you look at me like I am one?"**_ Aaron yells, taking a step towards Robert. Robert flinches momentarily and then straightens up, **_"I just want to talk to ya. That's all."_ ** Robert tries.

 _ **"Fine."**_ Aaron stalks to the couch and sits down, _**"Talk."**_

Robert takes a steadying breath and follows Aaron to the couch. He takes a moment to decide where on the couch to sit and finally sits on the end, close to Aaron.

 ** _"How are you?"_** Robert starts.

Aaron stifles a laugh, _**"Really? That's the best you could do, is it?"**_ He shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

 **"Hey, why are you doing this to me?"** Robert says getting a little defensive. " ** _I'm just trying to talk to you and you're treating me like garbage."_**

 _ **"I told you, I don't trust you."**_ Aaron says.

 _ **"Why don't you? I've done nothing except be there for you since you told me about what happened. I followed you to Ireland, I helped you come back home, I've followed you this week, just to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Yet you still don't trust me. What do I have to do to prove that you can?"** _ Robert stands up and turns his back to Aaron.

 ** _"It's not that I don't, It's more that I can't."_** Aaron says quietly, keeping his eyes locked on anything that wasn't in the vicinity of Robert.

 _ **"Why not?"**_ Robert asks.

 _ **"I dunno."**_ Aaron starts, **_"No that's not true. We've been through a lot in the past year, me and you, yeah?"_**

 ** _"Yeah."_ ** Robert confirms.

 _ **"I don't know how to get back to a place where I can just...** **."**_ Aaron pauses.

 ** _"Where you can just...what?"_** Robert turns back to Aaron and returns to his spot on the couch. He sees Aaron taking a bit of time, struggling with his words, so he slides a little closer and rests his hand on Aaron's knee. **_"Hey, it's ok, what is it?"_** He says softly.

 ** _"You really hurt me Robert. I don't know how to get back to a place where I can just...feel comfortable with you."_ ** Aaron says honestly.

 _ **"I understand that."**_ Robert says. The two sit in silence for a few moments, neither quite sure what to say or do, but both hoping that they can get passed this blip and move on.

 _ **"Can you just...let me love you?"**_ Robert asks, the first to break the silence.

Aaron closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He feels tears coming to his eyes, so he stands up and turns his back to Robert, trying to get his emotions under control.

Robert stands up and lightly grabs Aaron's wrist, his back still to Robert, _**"Just... I only want to love you. Please."**_ Robert says, his emotions starting to overcome him.

 _ **"Aaron, I love you more than anything else in the world. I was hoping I proved it the last week."** _ He said hopefully.

He pulled Aaron's arm, hoping he would turn around. When he didn't, he walked around in front of him. Face to face, Robert says, _**"I love you Aaron. Please, just let me love you."**_

Tears finally fall down Aaron's cheeks as he makes a small nod, **_"Yeah."_** He whispers out.

In that moment, Robert wasn't sure if his heart had stopped beating because of surprise, or if it was beating faster because the only man that he has ever loved, just told him that he could love him again.

 _ **"Yeah?"**_ Robert says, his own tears falling down his cheeks.

 _ **"Yeah,"**_ Aaron whispers back. ** _"I'm not ready for a relationship with you yet, but... I love you and want you to love me back."_**

Robert lets out a teary laugh and pulls Aaron closer to his body. Aaron, being a little startled, rests his hands on Robert's chest. They're so close, only a whisper was between them.

Robert lets go of Aaron's wrist and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him impossibly close to him. **_"Say it again."_** Robert whispers.

 ** _"I love you."_** Aaron whispers out, closing his fists that are still resting on Robert's chest.

Robert smiles and rests his other hand on Aaron's cheek, his finger gently rubbing against his cheek. Aaron closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

 _ **"I love you too."**_ Robert whispers back.

Aaron rests his forehead against Robert's lips and just lets himself feel. He feels his heart speed up, he feels his head start to spin, he feels everything he felt before, only stronger.

Robert gives a small kiss to Aaron's forehead, _**"Are we ok?"**_

 _ **"Not yet, but we're starting to be."**_ Aaron answers.

 ** _"Good."_** Robert says, resting his head on top of Aaron's shoulder, in return, Aaron rests his head on Robert's.

They both know that they have a long way to go, but in that moment, they were both where they belonged... At home, in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Hiya,"_** Chas says when Aaron finally walks into the pub. The Pub wasn't really where Aaron wanted to be, there were too many people who knew what had happened to him there. But at the same time, he couldn't bare being at the cottage alone all day with just his thoughts.

Aaron has tried to relax more around Robert, but he is still pretty anxious. He knows that Robert wants to kiss him, but he's not sure that he's ready for that yet, so he just tries to avoid any situation in which that could result. Robert, picking up on Aaron's anxiety, has been avoiding any situation that he thinks would make Aaron uncomfortable. Between the two of them, they're a bunch of mixed up frustrated nerves.

 _ **"You doin' okay?"**_ Chas asks Aaron, as she swipes a few strands of hair off of his forehead. _**"You look tired, love."**_

 _ **"I am mum."**_ Aaron says, _**"Can I have a pint please?"**_

 _ **"Sure thing, comin' right up."**_ She smiles as she fills the glass. **_"Anything the matter?"_** She asks, leaning her elbows on the bar, patiently waiting for Aaron's response.

 _ **"No mum."**_ He answers, taking a few swallows from his mug.

 ** _"Ya sure?_** " Chas eyes him warily.

 _ **"I'm sure."**_ He finishes the beverage and heads out the door.

 _ **"Paddy, can you talk to him?"** _ She asks.

 _ **"Give him time Chas. He'll come around."**_ He says encouragingly.

Robert spends the day walking around the village. He too is starting to feel a huge amount of anxiety over what the next step for them would be. He wanted nothing more than to grab Aaron and talk some sense into him, but at the same time, he knew that Aaron wasn't ready for that conversation yet. So, he just avoided the talking all together. He was having a hard time handling what he was thinking about him, about what happened to him, and how they're dealing with it. He kicks at a root and stuffs his hands into his coat pockets.

"What can I do?" Robert asks the personless space that he's walking through.

 _ **"Nothin',"** _ He startles when he hears Aaron answer.

He turns to face Aaron, but can't make eye contact with him.

 ** _"Do you still love me?"_** Aaron asks.

Robert raises his head quickly and says, _**"You know I do."**_

 _ **"Then trust me when I say that there is nothing you can do that you aren't already doing."**_

 ** _"You're tearing yourself apart, Aaron. I can't sit back and watch you suffer alone any more."_** Robert says, tears coming to his eyes. _**"It's killing me."**_ He finally whispers out, wiping angrily at the offending liquid leaking from hie eyes.

 ** _"I just don't want to wake up one day and you be gone."_** Robert sighs, _ **"Because if anything happened to you... I couldn't handle waking up alone, Aaron. I love you, but I can't watch you suffer any more."**_ Robert walks forward and rests his hands on Aaron's hips. **_"Please, Aaron, let me help you."_**

 ** _"We're healing, you and me."_** Aaron finally manages to get out. _**"A year ago, you'd have left me and not looked back."**_

Robert nodded, _**"Yeah, but that's before I fell in love with you."**_

 ** _"And now?"_** Aaron questions.

 _ **"I wouldn't leave you alone with this."**_ Robert answers.

 ** _"And if I left?"_** Aaron asks.

 _ **"I'd follow you."**_ Robert answers confidently. _**"I'll follow you anywhere."**_

Aaron lifts his arms and wraps them around Robert's neck, and nuzzles his nose in the nape. _**"This is all I need right now. Just you, holding me, loving me, not letting me bottle this up. Just, I just need you to love me. That's all."**_

 _ **"That's all I have to give, Aaron. Myself, all of me belongs to you."**_ Robert pulls Aaron in tighter. _**"I wake up every morning so that I can see your face. I go to work every morning because I want to give you the best of everything. I cook because I want you to have good things. I want to give you everything Aaron."**_

Aaron pulls back and looks into Robert's eyes, _**"You already are."**_ Aaron slowly closes the space between the two, foreheads touch as he raises his right hand to the back of Robert's neck. **_"And I want to give you all of me. I may be broken right now, but Robert, you have every piece of me."_**

 ** _"Tell me you love me?"_** Aaron asks.

 ** _"I love you Aaron Livesy. I am so in love with you."_** Robert whispers out.

Aaron smiles and closes the space, landing a soft tentative kiss to Robert's lips. Robert takes a deep breath and exhales into the kiss. It's slow but so full of meaning, it's a healing of sorts.

Robert is the first to break the kiss. ** _"Are you ok?"_**

Aaron smiles and nods his head.

 _ **"Did you just kiss me?"**_ Robert asks as he lifts his hand to his lips, still feeling the ghost touch of Aaron's lips.

Aaron nods again and drops his eyes to the ground, **_"Was it ok?"_** He questions.

Robert wants to laugh at how insane that question was, but he settled on saying, **_"It was perfect."_**

Aaron exhales loudly and looks up to Robert, **_"Yeah?"_**

 ** _"Yeah."_** Robert confirms.

 _ **"I'm not ready for anything more."**_ Aaron says.

 ** _"We don't have to do anything Aaron. I'll wait for you, until you're ready."_** Robert says wrapping his arms back around Aaron. **_"And when you're ready, we'll make a proper go of it."_**

Aaron smiles and kisses Robert's cheek, ** _"Yeah? You mean it?"_**

 _ **"I do."** _ Robert finishes, **_"I really really do."_**

Aaron pulls back, _**"Ready to go home?"**_

Robert nods and rests his head on Aaron's shoulder, pulling him back close to him. _**"Can I hold you for a few more minutes?"**_

 _ **"If you take me home, you can hold me for the rest of the day."**_ Aaron supplies.

Robert smiles, _**"Deal."**_ He takes Aaron's hand and leads him down the pathway to their shared cottage. **_"I love you Robert."_** Aaron says, **_"I know that I don't say it enough, but I do."_**

Robert smiles, **_"I love you too, Aaron. I always will."_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Since I'm not British, I have no idea how the legal system there works. I only know what I've seen on shows and what research I could do on wikipedia. I hope it's close.**_

* * *

 _ **"They're charging him love,"**_ Chas says, pulling Aaron into a bone crushing hug.

 _ **"What?"**_ Aaron says, so stunned that he wasn't able to respond and hug her back.

Robert walks over to and rests his hand on Aaron's shoulder, which snaps Aaron out of his shock. He pulls back from his mother's embrace and launches himself into Robert's arms.

 _ **"Yeah?"**_ He asks, too afraid to hear the truth.

 _ **"They have enough to charge him; he's going to be put away for a long time."**_ Robert nudges Aaron's cheek with his. _**"Hey...You did it."**_ He whispers.

Chas was watching to duo with hurt filled eyes. She watches as the room melted away and Robert was the only person Aaron could see. She wants to be a part of that, but she also understands that to Aaron, Robert was a life line.

 ** _"Why don't you go in the back room and talk it over, yeah?"_** She says. Aaron nods his head and pulls back from Robert's tight embrace; he walks to his mother and giver her a short peck on the cheek.

 ** _"Thanks mum. I love you,"_** he whispers.

 _ **"You too love. Go on back will ya?"** _ She smiles through her tears.

Robert reaches out his hand and Aaron takes it. He leads the other man through the door and into the back room.

 _ **"It's true?"**_ Aaron finally asks.

 _ **"It's true love,**_ " Robert answers.

 _ **"Do I have to go to court?"**_ Aaron's still trying to decide whether or not to believe what he's heard.

 _ **"Yes. You will need to testify,"**_ Robert's rubbing his hands up and down Aaron's arms, trying to give him comfort without overwhelming him at the same time.

 _ **"And then I'll be free?"**_ His eyes wide with wonder.

 ** _"Then you'll be free."_** Robert confirms.

The relief that swept over Aaron was so unbearable that he started to shake uncontrollably. Robert reached out and pulled Aaron close, holding him tight to his body. _**"You're free,"**_ he whispered in the younger man's ear.

 _ **"So, what happens now?"**_ Aaron asks.

 _ **"You've already given a statement, so the solicitor will be calling soon to go over it."**_ Robert said slowly.

 _ **"Then I have to go to court?"**_ Aaron asks.

 ** _"Yes,"_** Robert answers.

 _ **"I can't do it,"**_ Aaron starts. _**"I can't have all those people starring at me, and me father... he'll be there."**_ Aaron is starting to hyperventilate.

 ** _"Hey, hey, it's ok, yeah? Breathe love, breathe for me."_** Robert says trying to calm the other man down.

 _ **"I can't."**_ Aaron says trying to slow his breathing.

 ** _"You can."_** Robert finally says.

 ** _"I can't, Robert."_**

Robert pulls back from the embrace and looks directly into Aaron's eyes, _ **"You can. You're the strongest person I know, you can do this."**_

Aaron, trying to not make eye contact, asks, **_"Will you come with me?"_**

 _ **"Yes, I will be there with you. I promise."**_

Aaron sighs and slumps against Robert's chest. _**"I promise."**_ Robert says.

 ** _"Will this change... us?"_** Aaron asks after a long pause.

 ** _"No. Nothing could ever change how I feel about you."_ ** Robert answers, kissing Aaron on the forehead.

 ** _"Even when you hear, about... what happened?"_** Aaron says, holding his breath.

 _ **"There's more?"**_ Robert whispers.

 ** _"Yeah,"_** Aaron tightens his hold on Robert's waist.

 ** _"Can you tell me about it?"_** Robert runs his fingers through Aaron's short hair.

 _ **"Not yet, I don't think."** _ Aaron whispers.

Robert pulls Aaron back in to his embrace and whispers, _**"It's ok, whenever you're ready, I'll be here to listen."**_

 _ **"What if I'm never ready to tell?"**_ Aaron tightens his hold on Robert.

 _ **"Then I'll be here to hold you."**_ Robert nuzzles his nose into the side of Aaron's face.

 _ **"And that's enough for you?"**_ Aaron tucks his head underneath Robert's chin and exhales.

 _ **"That will be enough. Just holding you right now, is enough."**_ Robert sits the duo down and pulls Aaron onto his lap. _**"As long as you're in my arms, all is right. I'm complete."**_ He slowly begins to stroke up and down Aaron's arm.

 ** _"I can't testify there without you."_** Aaron leans further into Robert's side and tries to tighten his already tight embrace.

 _ **"Yes you can."**_ Robert says confidently.

Aaron takes a long pause, just feeling Robert's chest rise and fall with each breath, Robert's heartbeat lulling him into a peaceful state. _ **"Maybe I can...but I don't want to."**_ Aaron chokes out.

Robert pulls Aaron onto his lap and Aaron rests his head on his shoulder. _**"You won't ever have to."**_

 ** _"I'm not ready for anything more than mates."_** Aaron says.

 _ **"Are you not ready because of this, or because you're afraid of getting hurt again?"**_ Robert quietly nudges.

 _ **"I dunno."**_ Aaron starts, ** _"Maybe I am."_**

 _ **"Fair point."**_ Robert says. **_"If I promise that I'll never hurt you again?"_**

 ** _"I dunno?"_** Aaron shrugs.

 _ **"I promise you Aaron. I will never hurt you again."**_

Aaron sighs with relief, another small tear runs down his cheeks. _**"Thank you,"**_ he whispers.

Robert sat there, just holding Aaron until his legs were numb. Instead of moving Aaron off of his lap, he pulled him closer to his chest. Aaron falls asleep in the safety of Robert's arms, hoping that one day, he'll be ready to trust him. Robert smiles because he knows that he's lucky. He knows that not only is Aaron's heart broken, but his mind is fragile as well. He's not in a good place right now, and he vows to never push Aaron into anything that he's not ready for. So, he will wait, he will be there for Aaron and wait until he's ready, if he's ever ready. Until then, being this close to Aaron is all he needs.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: There's a kiss here! Yes, a tender kiss here, just showing love and commitment between the two. And these guys are coming to an understanding in this chapter. Much needed apologies are said and hopefully they will heal. The trial will come up in the next few chapters. I don't know anything about British law, so please bear with me if something isn't true to form.**_

* * *

 _ **"Aaron? Are you ok?"**_ A worried Robert asks the other man.

 _ **"Yeah,"**_ he responds back. **_"The plea is tomorrow,"_** he says, trying to look at Robert, but failing miserably. Robert pulls Aaron into a tight hug and kisses him softly on the cheek.

 _ **"I"ll be there,"**_ Robert says, knowing that Aaron was worrying himself about being able to face his father on his own. He nuzzles his cheek against Aaron's cheek and they both sigh.

 _ **"Aaron, can I kiss you?"**_ Robert asks, lifting his hand and resting it on the other man's shoulder.

 _ **"Please,"**_ he whispers back.

Aaron freezes, wanting Robert to control the touch, the act, the feelings that were running through his body. He wants to trust Robert and this would be the first step. Robert realizes this and smiles as he closes the distance between their bodies.

Robert slowly raises his hand from Aaron's shoulder and reaches up to softly touch the side of Aaron's face. Aaron takes a deep, shuddering breath and closes his eyes, wanting to trust Robert with this. The tenderness that he felt coming from the other man calms him to the core as he opens his eyes to see Robert's face.

Robert smiles and leans forward, forehead to forehead and whispers, **_"Just breathe. If you fall, I'll catch you."_**

Aaron does as he's told and Robert closes the distance between them. His lips just ghosting over Aaron's as Aaron inhales deeply into the touch. Robert frames Aaron's face with both of his hands, resting just slightly under his jaw line and deepens the kiss. Aaron lifts his arms and encircles Robert with them, trying to pull him closer to his body. He begins to relax and returns Robert's kiss.

When they break apart, Aaron is left breathless.

 ** _"Was that ok?"_** Robert asks, not wanting to push Aaron, especially since the court date is tomorrow. He rests his forehead on Aaron's and waits for his response.

 _ **"It was brilliant."**_ Aaron answers with a smile.

 _ **"Good."** _ Robert says and pecks Aaron's lips one more time.

 ** _"You want to go out for tea?"_** Robert asks stepping out of Aaron's arms.

 _ **"No, I just want you to wrap me up and hold me."**_ Aaron says shifting his eyes down and back up.

 ** _"Ok, take away then?"_** Aaron nods **_"yeah,"_** and Robert busies himself with ordering food while Aaron lays down.

After their meal, they both snuggle in under the covers and just relax, holding each other.

 ** _"I'm sorry,"_** Robert breaks the silence.

Aaron looks over to Robert and asks, _**"For what?"**_

 _ **"For... everything. Everything that I did to you and to your family... everything your dad did to you. I really wish that I could take all of that back, but I can't."**_

Aaron lays in stunned silence as he tries to process the words Robert just said, the words that he has needed to hear for so long. But now that he's heard them, he has no idea what to do with them.

 ** _"I think I forgave you a long time ago,"_** Aaron starts, pulling Robert's arms tighter around his body. **_"What I'm working on now is trusting you again."_**

Robert starts to speak but Aaron interrupts him, **_"Hear me out. You cheated on Chrissie, before you married her and then again after your wedding."_** Aaron pauses to gather his courage, ** _"_ _You tried to suffocate Paddy, then you held me at gunpoint, tied me to a radiator, then shot Paddy."_** Aaron pauses and looks at Robert, who looks guilt stricken, ** _"Then when you were shot... God Robert, one part of me wanted you to die, it wanted you to pay for what you did... But the other part of me still loved you and wanted you to come back to me. I was so torn with my emotions and feelings that I think I just shut down. I'm just not there yet Robert."_**

 ** _"All fair points, but you've hurt me too. Maybe not physically but you said things that just crushed me."_** Robert says.

 _ **"I know, and I'm sorry for that."**_ Aaron says picking at invisible lint on the top of the blanket.

 _ **"Aaron, believe that I want you, forever. If you only believe one thing, let it be that.**_ " Robert nuzzles his nose into the nape of Aaron's neck.

 ** _"I want you too, Robert. Forever."_** Aaron responds and curls into Robert's embrace. They lay there, under the covers, just feeling each others love rolling off of them, content in the fact that they're moving forward with their lives and their relationship. They're breaking down the walls, slowly, one by one, and building up a new, healthy, relationship.

Aaron takes a deep breath and lifts himself up, looking directly into Robert's eyes, _**"If I let go and trust you, Robert, you can't break that trust again. I can't handle it if you do."**_

Robert smiles, ** _"I can't promise that I won't do anything stupid, but I can promise that I will try not to do anything that could jeopardize this. I want this, Aaron. You've got to believe that. The rest of my life, it only belongs to you."_**

Aaron kisses Robert's shoulder and looked back up, _**"I want that too."**_

 _ **"Try to get some sleep."**_ Robert says, tucking the blankets around the duo, _**"Tomorrow is going to be a long day."**_

 _ **"You'll be there with me?"**_ Aaron questions.

 ** _"I would never leave you alone with him ever, Aaron. You will never be alone. I promise."_ ** Robert says, kissing Aaron on the tip of his nose.

 _ **"Thank you."** _ Aaron says, a small tear sliding down his cheek.

After a long pause, _**"Are**_ ** _we ok? Me and you?"_** Robert asks.

 ** _"Yeah, I think so."_** Aaron answers.

Robert smiles, _**"Good."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: If you have music handy, I wrote this chapter to The Fray's "Never Say Never." If you can listen to the song as you read this chapter, it may be mushier. This chapter is the plea hearing. It bounces between Gordon and the boys. I hope it makes sense to you. It took me a bit to write because I wanted to make it as good as possible. I didn't want to mess it up. I wanted to focus on Aaron and at the same time, stay as true to the characters as possible. And thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate them!**_

* * *

 _ **"On the first count, how do you plead?"**_ The magistrate asks Gordon Livesy.

 _ **"Not guilty."**_ He answers back confidently.

Aaron tenses in his seat and Robert wraps his arms around his back as Aaron lays his head on Robert's shoulder. **_"It will be ok Aaron. I promise."_** Robert says and nuzzles his nose against Aaron's cheek. Aaron takes a deep breath and holds tightly to Robert, reveling in the comfort being offered. _**"Take a deep breath and focus on me."**_

 _ **"On the second count, how do you plead?"**_ The magistrate asks the pitiful man standing in front of them.

 ** _"Not guilty."_ ** Gordon smugly answers yet again. He turns to look up at the family gathered around Aaron and gives a small snide snicker and turns back to the magistrate.

A few tears escape down Aaron's face and Robert leans in to kiss them away. _**"Look at me, yeah?"**_ Aaron nods and looks into Robert's eyes. **_"He will never hurt you again. I swear on my life, he will never hurt you again."_** Aaron gives a slight nod, trying to believe what Robert said, but not sure if he can.

 ** _"On the third count, how do you plead?"_** Aaron vaguely is registering what'e being said. He's trying to focus on the arms wrapped tightly around him and the voice whispering sweet things in his ear.

 _ **"Not guilty."**_ Gordon answers a third time.

 _ **"That son of a..."**_ Aaron starts to stand up and scream, only to be gripped tighter by Robert and pulled back into his seat.

 _ **"Don't let him Wind ya up, love. That's what he wants."**_ Chas leans over and whispers. She rubs his shoulder a bit and then returns her hand to her lap.

 _ **"It's ok Aaron. I've got you."**_ Robert tightens his hold and slowly cradles Aaron's head with one hand while rubbing circles up and down Aaron's back with the other hand. Still keeping a tight hold on the other man. He's quietly _"shushing"_ the other man while rocking back and forth.

Aaron begins to shake as he hears a fourth _"Not guilty"_ come from his father's lips.

 _ **"I can't breathe,"**_ he slowly says, _**"It's my worst nightmare."**_ He jumps up and runs out of the courtroom, with his family right on his tail. **_"I didn't want any of this!"_** He screams running out of the second set of double doors.

Robert catches him first, running down the stairs of the courthouse. **_"Aaron!"_ ** He shouts. _**"Aaron! Wait!"**_

Aaron stops in his tracks and lets the older man wrap his arms around him in a tight tight hug.

 _ **"He'll be free. They're going to believe him and he'll go free. What about Liv? When he gets out, he'll go after her."**_ Aaron sobs into Robert's collar.

Chas and Paddy catch up to the duo, _**"It's ok, love."**_ Chas whispers.

 ** _"It's not ok. It will NEVER be ok."_ ** Aaron shouts still cocooned into the warmth of Robert's arms.

 _ **"I can't do this mum."**_ He whispers, turning slightly to look at her, but refusing to leave Robert's safety.

 _ **"You can,"**_ Robert whispers into his ear. **_"You are not alone. You won't ever be alone again."_ ** Robert gives a short peck on Aaron's temple. _**"I'm here. Always."**_

 _ **"Please don't ever leave me."**_ Aaron breaks down on the steps. Robert slowly sits them down on the step that they're standing on. Robert turns Aaron's head towards his and leans his forehead against his.

 ** _"Never Aaron."_** He whispers.

Aaron's flood gates open and he beings crying uncontrollably in Robert's arms. Robert begins to whisper consolations into his ear until he calms himself.

Robert leans back, placing one hand on Aaron's cheek, _**"What was that for, huh?"**_ He asks.

 _ **"I'm a bit relieved."**_ He wipes a few tear streaks off of his cheeks. He's starting to feel a little embarrassed at the revelation.

 _ **"Yeah?"**_ Robert leans his forehead against Aaron's, **_"Never again. I will never leave you. He will never hurt you again. As long as there's breath in my body, you have my word, no one will hurt you again."_**

Aaron gives a small smile, **_"I feel the same. Even though I can't say it just yet."_** He pulls Robert back into a bone crushing hug.

 _ **"I love you Aaron."**_ Robert whispers, kissing Aaron lightly in the crook of the other man's neck.

Chas and Paddy are quietly watching the interaction between the two, concern and relief both showing on their faces. _**"Do you trust him?"**_ Chas asks.

 ** _"No, but Aaron seems to."_** He answers.

 _ **"What if he breaks his heart again?"**_ Chas turns to Paddy. _**"He's already been hurt so much, I can't stand the thought of him being hurt again."**_

Paddy looks from the duo sitting on the steps to Chas, _**"We'll just have to trust Aaron."**_ He answered.

 _ **"Easier said than done."**_ Chas says turning to walk to her car. She turns back to the duo, _**"Robert? I can trust that you can get Aaron home safely?"**_

Robert looks up from Aaron's shoulder, _ **"Yes."**_ He says with a smile.

Chas nods and her and Paddy head out.

 _ **"That was odd."**_ Robert says.

 ** _"She's trying to trust you. Don't break the olive branch she's handing you."_** Aaron smiles into Robert's neck. **_"She just may ram it down your throat if you do."_**

Robert laughs. He didn't know what was going to happen in the trial. All he knew was that Aaron was safe and secure in his arms. That's all he needed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**3 days later...**_

 _ **"The trial starts tomorrow."**_ Aaron quietly says walking into the back room of the Wool Pack.

 _ **"I know, love."**_ Chas says following him into the room and sits down. _**"Have you heard from Robert today?"**_

Aaron shakes his head.

 _ **"I'm sure it's fine, love. This is hard for him too."**_ Chas says.

 _ **"I know mum. I just wish we could go through it together, or at least not alone."**_ He sits down on the couch and runs his hands over his face. He takes a deep breath and looks back up to his mum.

 _ **"I know love."**_ Chas says and leans over to Aaron and rubs her hand up and down Aaron's back in soothing strokes, **_"He's worried about you love. He loves you and when that special person is hurting, you hurt with them. He's just not sure where he stands with you, yeah? Have you talked about what you are... doing or not doing?"_**

I look at her, _**"You would approve if I wanted to be more?"**_

 _ **"Well, no... but you love him, right?"**_ Chas says carefully.

Aaron nods his head and a tear runs down his face. **_"More than I thought possible mum."_**

 _ **"Then go to him."**_ Chas says and stands up. **_"I'm trusting you. I have to, yeah?"_**

Aaron wipes his tears and stands up with purpose, **_"I love you mum."_** He says and gives her a hug.

 _ **"I love you too, love."**_ She squeezes back tightly. **_"Just... be careful. I'm a little weary at the moment... I just want you happy. Will he make you happy?"_**

Aaron nods and goes to leave the room, but turns back and looks at his mum, _**"Thanks mum."**_ And with that, he's gone.

Aaron spends about an hour walking around the village looking for Robert, but can't find him anywhere.

Finally, he returns to the pub, to find Robert waiting for him at the bar. The moment Robert sees Aaron, he feels like the weight has been lifted from his chest and he can breathe again. He jumps from the bar stool and rushes to hug Aaron.

 ** _"I'm sorry Aaron. I left you alone, and I promised I would never do that."_** Robert says nuzzling into Aaron's neck. **_"Please believe me Aaron. I just needed a minute to myself to process this."_**

Aaron pulls back from the hug and looks into Robert's eyes, _**"And did you?"**_

 ** _"I love you. That's all I know right now."_** Robert says truthfully.

Aaron nods, _**"What are we to each other?"**_

Robert looks like he's been caught off guard, but recovers quickly, ** _"We're friends... until you're ready for more."_**

Aaron looks down and scuffs his shoe against the floor and tries to look back into Robert's eyes, afraid of the answer to his next question, _**"And if I'm ready for more now?"**_

 ** _"Then I want to be your boyfriend."_** Robert says confidently.

 ** _"Out?"_** Aaron asks carefully.

 ** _"Yes, I'm out. I want to be your boyfriend, I'm not ashamed of us anymore. It took me a long time to come to terms with it, but it's true. I'm ready for this, I'm ready for you."_** Robert says wrapping his hands around Aaron's waist.

 ** _"I love you."_** Aaron whispers as he steps into the embrace.

Robert lets out a loud sigh and melts into to Aaron's arms, _**"I love you too."**_ He answers.

 _ **"Aaron?"** _ Chas says walking up to the duo.

 _ **"Yeah, mum?"**_ Aaron says, not letting go of Robert.

 _ **"Why don't you boys take this into the back room, yeah? Customers are watching ya."**_ She says with a soft smile.

 _ **"Let them watch,**_ " Robert says as he leans back gazing into Aaron's eyes, **_"It's about time that everyone knows that I'm in love with your son."_**

Aaron smiles, _**"And I don't want to hide that I'm in love with Robert anymore."**_

 _ **"That's lovely. You love him, he loves you, yadda yadda, go get a room."**_ Cain says gruffly from the bar. He takes another sip from his beer and looks to the boys, **_"But what it's worth, if you break his heart, I'll break your legs."_** Cain sits the glass down and grabs his coat to leave. He stops by Robert, _**"And I mean that."**_

Robert nods and watches Cain leave, **_"Nice fellow, your uncle."_**

Aaron laughs out loud at that, **_"Yeah. But he's family and we always stand with family."_**

 _ **"Fancy a pint?"**_ Aaron asks Robert, motioning his head towards the bar.

 ** _"No, I want a clear head for tomorrow. What about dinner? My treat?"_** Robert says, turning his attention back to Aaron.

 ** _"Like... a date?"_** Aaron questions rocking himself side to side.

 ** _"Yeah,"_** Robert smiles, _ **"Like a date."**_

Aaron lets out a long breath and smiles, ** _"Let's go then,"_** and takes Robert's hand. **_"Where to?"_**

Robert looks around, _**"How about right here?"**_

 ** _"You sure? Are you comfortable with that? With the town watching?"_** Aaron asks.

 _ **"Very sure,"** _ Robert answers, but Aaron can see the nerves written all over his face.

 ** _"Ok then. This'll do."_** Aaron leads Robert to a small table.

Victoria comes and takes their order, whispering, **_"Smitten Kittens,"_** under her breath. This makes Robert laugh and Aaron scoff at being compared to something so fluffy as a _"kitten."_ The scoffing only made Robert laugh harder and breaks Aaron's grumpy mood.

 ** _"You know deep down, you're a soft touch."_** Robert says.

Aaron rolls his eyes, **_"What ever,_** " he says with a smile.

 ** _"Are you ready?"_ ** Robert asks when their food finally arrives.

 ** _"For what? A full belly? Yeah._** " But Aaron knows he's not talking about food.

Robert sits and waits patiently for Aaron to catch on. When Aaron realizes that Robert's not going to speak further, he sighs, _**"As ready as I'll ever be."**_ He finally answers taking a bite from his chips.

 ** _"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"_ ** Robert asks.

 _ **"Yeah. I do."**_ Aaron answers looking down into his plate.

 _ **"Hey, hey, look at me."**_ Robert says, _**"It will be ok. Everything will be ok. You'll see."**_

Aaron looks up, _**"I hope so."**_

Neither boy noticed Chas watching them with concern in her eyes. Victoria walks up, " ** _You have to let them do this on their own terms, Chas."_** She says.

Chas sighs, _**"I know. Robert's just hurt him so much, I worry about him."**_

 _ **"I know, but at least they're not hiding it anymore."**_ She looks at Chas, **_"It'll be alright. Just let them figure the rest out."_**

Chas nods, _**"Yeah."**_ She continues to keep an eye on the duo until they leave the pub for the night. She's still uneasy about them getting back together, but she has to trust that Robert won't hurt her son again. If he does, she will be there to pick his heart up.


	10. Chapter 10

**_"He's laying it on thick, isn't he?"_** Chas mumbles to Paddy as they watch Gordon put on a show for the court.

 _ **"He's me son,**_ " Gordon says.

Aaron jumps to his feet, _**"Don't call me that. I haven't been that in years."**_

 _ **"See! He's just doing this to get back at me."**_ Gordon says dabbing the tears away with a tissue the judge hands him. _**"He has hated me since he left. He hates the thought of me back with his mum, so he had to find a way to separate us."**_ He dabs his eyes again. **_"I just wanted to be a good dad."_**

Aaron rolls his eyes and sits down, grumbling, "Oh come off it."

The judge looks up, _**"You'll get your chance Mr. Livesy."**_

Aaron nods and relaxes back into Robert's arm.

 _ **"Just breathe."**_ Robert whispers, **_"You're doing great."_**

 ** _"How can he Robert? He's lying through his teeth."_** Aaron grits out.

 _ **"I know. The court will see that he's putting on a show. Just trust them."**_ Robert says threading his fingers through Aaron's.

Aaron nods and turns his attention back to the man who he used to call his father. He notes how old he looks today, how tired and run down he was. He almost felt sorry for him... almost.

Gordon finishes his testimony and is excused to his seat.

 ** _"Court calls Aaron Livesy to the stand."_** The assistant calls.

Robert stands with Aaron and gives him a small hug. When he pulls back, he looks into Aaron's eyes, **_"Just tell the truth, yeah? You'll do great."_**

Aaron nods and walks slowly to the front of the room.

Aaron testifies for an hour. Each lawyer having differing questions and Robert could tell that it was taking a toll on Aaron's mentality.

When he was finally finished, he looked to Gordon, **_"This is me. The son you said that you loved, but you really HATE. How else would you be able to do what you did and carry it for this long and still deny it to my face?"_** Aaron spits full of venom. He shakes his head in disgust and leaves the stand.

Gordon is left stunned as Aaron walks back to his seat and into the arms of a waiting Robert.

 ** _"You were fantastic."_** Robert whispers into Aaron's ears. **_"I'm so proud of you."_**

Aaron finally lets the tears fall and Robert just held him and rocked him until he was able to control them.

Aaron sits down and is wrapped in a hug from his mum, who was sitting next to him. " _ **I'm proud of ya, love."**_

Aaron nods into his mum's embrace, **_"Thanks."_ ** He whispers, still unable to find his voice.

 ** _"Court requests a 30 minute recess before verdict?"_ ** Aaron's solicitor asks.

 ** _"Granted."_** The magistrate says, **_"30 minute recess for lunch then we will adjourn for verdict."_**

Aaron sighs in relief and stands up. **_"I don't think I can eat anything."_** He says turning to Robert.

 ** _"Fair enough. Do you want to try to snack?"_** Robert nudges.

Aaron shakes his head and turns to leave the gallery, Robert following close behind him.

Once out of the building Aaron takes a deep breath, **_"I can't stand it."_** He says.

 _ **"What?"**_ Robert says taking Aaron's hand.

 _ **"Not being able to breathe."**_ Aaron says as he's starting to breathe deeper and faster. He starts to panic as tears come streaming fast down his cheeks. He starts to hyperventilate because he's crying so hard and he's so panicked because he feels as if he can't breathe. He starts to see spots in front of him and his vision starts to blur. He feels strong arms encircle him and a smooth whisper telling him he's ok and that no one will ever be able to touch him again. Then the voice tells him to breathe like it's breathing and he hears deep, slow breaths come by his ear. He closes his eyes and follows the breathing until he comes out of his panic attack.

 ** _"Are you alright?"_** Chas asks Aaron, but Aaron tightens his hold on Robert and nods.

 ** _"I've got him. Give him a moment._** " Robert says to Chas.

She looks to Paddy, who nods. She looks down to her feet and then back up to Robert. **_"Ok."_ ** She uncomfortably says.

The duo step down off the stairwell and walk down the sidewalk to the closest cafe for lunch.

Robert begins to lean back from the hug, but Aaron grabs him tighter, refusing to release him.

 ** _"Things will be easier now. You've let it out."_ ** Robert whispers. **_"I'm so very proud of you."_**

Aaron nods and wipes his eyes on Robert's shoulder. _ **"Thanks for that."** _ Robert says earning a small laugh from Aaron.

 ** _"Let's go get some soup into ya."_ ** Robert says pulling back from the hug.

 ** _"Yeah,"_** Aaron says, **_"I'll try."_**

Robert takes Aaron's hand and they walk slowly to the cafe to meet Chas, Paddy, and the other family that was able to come to the hearing.

Adam meets them at the cafe and immediately hugs Aaron when he sees him. **_"Mum said you did brilliantly. I'm proud of you mate."_** He sits in the chair that Moira had saved for him.

 ** _"Thanks mate."_** Aaron says.

 ** _"You're brave mate."_** Adam says.

Aaron nods his head and looks to his lap, _**"Thanks."**_ He whispers.

Aaron gets a text letting him know that they are needed back at the court.

Robert takes a deep breath and grabs Aaron's hand. He brings it slowly to his lips and gives it a soft kiss. _**"Just breathe."**_

Aaron nods his head and stands up. He allows Robert to lead him slowly out of the cafe and back to the courthouse.

 _ **"In the case of Gordon Livesy, we find the defendant..."**_

Aaron takes a deep breath and looks to Robert. **_"What ever she says, you'll be ok."_ ** Robert says.

 _ **"Guilty on the first count."**_ The magistrate says, **_"Guilty on the second count."_**

The gallery bursts in cheers, but Aaron is so stunned, he's not positive that he has completely understood. He looks up to Robert, **_"You did it!"_** He says and pulls Aaron to his feet.

 _ **"Guilty on the third count,"**_ the magistrate continues.

Aaron stands to his feet and wraps Robert into a hug.

 _ **"Guilty on the last count,"** _ the magistrate finishes.

 _ **"I'm free?"**_ Aaron whispers in Robert's ear, still not believing what he's heard.

Robert pulls back and looks into Aaron's eyes, **_"You did it! You're free..."_** Robert says and pulls Aaron back into the embrace, _**"You're free."**_


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank you for taking this journey with me, but sadly, it's come to an end. I may do a sequel a bit down the road, but right now, nothing is planned.

I really hope that I did justice to this story and I hope that I kept the characters as in character as Possible.

Thanks for always commenting and reviewing, I have truly enjoyed reading your comments.

Until we meet again...

Darkwriterff


End file.
